Where Magic is Found
by CinnamonWhistle
Summary: Crossover between The Chronicles of Narnia / Harry Potter World. This is the real story of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, of how they inspired hundreds of the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. It's a tale of worlds colliding, of valor, and ambition, loyalty and wit. The Pevensie' are ready to be the instruments of change. Are you?
1. Full Story Description

**Crossover between The Chronicles of Narnia / Harry Potter World.**

 **Rated Mature for later events, including:**

 **Some violence, minor language, complex plot which might require a bit of maturity to fully understand. Nothing explicit- I welcome a younger but mature audience!**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no right to any of CS Lewis's or JK Rowling's characters, only to my own originals and to plot. (All hail the King and Queen of Fantasy!)**

Lucy Pevensie is a Queen. It may have taken her some time, but she's beginning to adjust to her life at Cair Paravel. Things are just starting to settle into 'normal' for the Pevensie siblings.

That is, until Lucy has the dream that sparks a series of events; magical events unimaginable to most, but ones which serve to feed the inferno that is Lucy's belief.

Hiding the use of magic is no easy feat, but Lucy can trust that her siblings will always have her back. Even for the Royals of Narnia, magic is a dangerous subject. Few are entrusted with the information. Who knows what would happen should the Pevensies' secret get out to the neighboring sovereigns- or even to their enemies within the land?

Aslan's appearance complicates things tenfold, as does his astounding proclamation that they are not alone. In fact, there are many who possess the gifts which the Pevensie children do. And one such child has just happened across their world. The Pevensies' just need to be sure that they stay true to themselves along their way.

This is the real story of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, the tale of how they inspired hundreds of the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. It is a tale of worlds colliding, of valor, and ambition, loyalty and wit; a journey of love, of heartbreak, of distress, and of hope. Most importantly, it is the story of the four rulers who decide that nothing can stop them from changing the lives of young witches and wizards for the better, and from changing the Earth's Wizarding World as it's known forever in the memory of generations to come.

Everything's about to change- and Queen Lucy is ready. Are you?


	2. Prologue

**Hello dearest readers! This is a story that I've been meaning to write for years. I've been planning, filling notebooks with ideas- and now, it's time to begin my journey. I'm excited to have you along for the ride! This is as new to me as it is to you, as this is my first (hopefully) full length story. I can't wait to see how this goes.**

 **Thanks for your interest! Toodles for now,**

 ***CinnamonWhistle***

 **Disclaimer: Most characters belonging to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis.**

 _The woman walked briskly through the castle, her footsteps echoing across the empty halls. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She walked faster, holding up her skirts so as to avoid stepping on them, until she reached a blank wall._

 _She stopped in front of it, pacing back and forth- a door suddenly appeared. Pushing the door open, she was met with three sets of stares._

 _"You're late, Helga." It was a man who spoke, a man who looked to be in his thirties. He was seated at a small, round table. On his right sat a woman with long, black hair and a petite frame. On his left, a young man with black hair. Two swords lay on the table- one adorned with red jewels, the other with emerald green ones._

 _"I know, I know, I'm terribly sorry, Godric."_

 _The raven haired lady frowned in disapproval._

 _"You know the rules. Were you followed?"_

 _The young woman called Helga shook her head. "No, of that I am certain."_

 _"Well good, we certainly don't need you screwing this up," came the black-haired man._

 _Godric frowned at him. "That's quite enough , Salazar."_

 _Helga sat down hastily, puffing from her hurry through the castle. "Shall we begin, then?" She looked to the other woman. "Rowena?"_

 _"Yes, do start us off."_

 _Godric gestured for Helga to begin, and Salazar leaned forward a bit, interested._

 _She took a deep breath. "I've some news from our patron."_


	3. I

**Updated 1/1/16! (Woah, '16! Happy New Year!)**

 ***CinnamonWhistle***

Chapter I

Lucy Pevensie was sitting in her new bedroom. She was quite bored- her eldest brother and sister, the High King and Queen of Narnia, were sitting in conference with Mr. Tumnus (a faun) and Oreius (a centaur, and the general of their army). They were educating Susan and Peter on their kingdom boundaries, trade partners, and other equally boring duties.

Lucy sighed, looking around her room. It was a suite, not too large, with a cozy feel to it. The fireplace in the corner was lit, and the dark yellow draperies were laced in gold. Velvet black ties held them back, and her bed was surrounded by a deep, earthen brown coloured privacy curtain. Lucy had picked the color scheme herself, and she adored it.

Her favorite part of her new room, however, was not the colours, nor the large, beautiful wooden wardrobe with hand made outfits and luxourious gowns made specifically for her; no, her absolute favorite part of her bedroom was the small, cozy window with a padded bench and pillows.

She loved to curl up on it and read all about Narnia- about the history, about the beings and creatures; she loved to skim the colourful pages, admiring the paintings and drawings, just as she was now.

Lucy sighed again, closing her most recent book. She loved her reading adventures, but she needed to rest her eyes for a bit.

She gingerly picked up her crown from where she had laid it, admiring it for a bit before placing it on her head once again. She loved the design, the way the delicate silver leaves intertwined and the small, golden buds which were carefully placed around them.

Susan always scolded Lucy for taking her crown off, for "A Queen should never remove her crown unless it is absolutely neccesary-" but secretly, Lucy always took it off when she was reading on her own. It could get quite uncomfortable when she was trying to cozy up, and she always made sure to put it right back on as soon as she was finished.

Lucy stood, stretching her legs from the position she had been in for hours, and gently closed the book, setting it on a trunk at the end of her bed.

Perhaps she should go find Edmund, who was no doubt practicing his swordplay once again.

Making her way downstairs, Lucy waved hello to each of the various housekeepers and animals she encountered. They all cheerfully greeted her back, happy to catch a sight of the jubilant, compassionate young Queen.

Passing the conference room, she peeked in through the crack in the door. Peter was waving his hands about excitedly, and seemed to be explaining something, while Susan was rolling her eyes at him. Oreius seemed to consider what Peter had said, and stamped a hoof impatiently, then nodded, gesturing towards a map which lay open on the table. Lucy caught the eye of Mr. Tumnus, who winked at her and shooed her away.

She giggled to herself and, softly shutting the door to the room, continued on her way.

Arriving at the large, arena-like practice room, which Peter had affectionately named the 'Kill Room', Lucy could hear two swords clashing and the grunts of exhertion emitted by Edmund and the centaur he was sparring with. She stood by to watch them spar for a bit, her hand unconsciously hovering over the dagger which was strapped to her waist.

"Ha!" Edmund found an opening in the centaur's defenses and slipped past them with an exclamation, attempting to lay a touch- but the centaur was too quick, flicking Edmund's sword away and sidetrotting. He laid a series of blows, all of which Edmund blocked, until one of them left their swords locked together, neither moving an inch. Edmund's strength slowly gave to the far stronger and more experienced centaur's, and his sword was shoved away with a clatter, his opponent's hovering in front of his throat.

"I.. I submit," Edmund said, panting and holding up a hand. The centaur allowed himself a smile and sheathed his sword, trotting over to pick up Edmund's from where it had fallen. He handed it back to him wordlessly, giving a slight bow.

Edmund took it, shaking his head and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You.. are definitely better than I, Ronan," he said, a bit disappointed.

Ronan inclined his head a bit, tossing his dark hair back. "You fight well, Your Highness, considering what little experience and training you've had. So long as you continue on like this, you will one day catch up in strength and agility."

Edmund considered, leaning on his sword and still catching his breath. "Perhaps. But I doubt I shall ever catch up to the likes of you- you are, after all, far older than I, and stronger than I shall ever be," he said with a slight grimace.

Ronan shook his head. "Do not compare yourself to me- compare yourself to you, your previous skill and accomplishments. Continue to grow and challenge yourself."

Edmund sheathed his sword. "I'll try to do just that. Pleasure to spar with you, as always, Ronan. Thank you."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Until next time." The centaur seemed to notice Lucy, and a warm smile grew on his face. "Queen Lucy, pleasure as always," he said, bowing to her on his way out. Lucy gave a little curtsy, moving farther into the room.

"Good day, Ronan!" She waved to him as he trotted off to the armoury. "Hello, Ed!" She said brightly. "That was fantastic, you're getting better every day."

He grimaced at her, shaking his black hair out of his face and picking up his crown from where it lay on a bench. He laid it back on his head and closed his eyes for a moment, smiling.

"It's weird, isn't it? Being.. royalty."

"Yes, I suppose it is.." she trailed off, watching him curiously. "But I like it! I get the prettiest dresses, and we get to spend time together and have nice dinners and talk to all the wonderful creatures and talking animals-"

"Yes, yes, alright, Lu, I get the point." Edmund chuckled, scratching his neck. "I suppose you're right. I'm not complaining at all.. I love it too. It's just.. so different." He walked over to a rack of swords and shields that was anchored on the wall, admiring them. "Even the clothing takes some getting used to.. blimey, who knew it'd be so hard to get dressed in the morning!" Lucy laughed.

"I mean.. who would've ever thought that I would be a King?" He grinned at her, pulling his gloves off. "'King Edmund the Just'... has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Lucy crossed her arms playfully. "Hm.. it does, but I'm a rather big fan of 'Queen Lucy the Valiant'." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I, for one, am quite glad that you were bored that day back in the Professor's manor, Luce," Edmund said, shaking his head. "If you hadn't been bored, then we never would've played a game of Hide and Seek, now would we? And if we hadn't, then you would've never found this place."

Lucy considered. "That's very true.. so I suppose that's you thanking me, as this is all brought upon by my doing- in which case, you are very welcome!" She laughed a bit, imitating him. "'Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending...'" She giggled. "I can't believe you ever said that."

"Well, I deserved what I got, didn't I?" asked Edmund, blushing. "That was so long ago, wasn't it?"

"It was."

The two fell silent, reminiscing their old life. "Edmund?"

"Mhm, yeah Lucy?"

"I don't ever want to go back."

"Me neither, Lu."

And so they sat with their thoughts for quite some time, until it was dark and a dwarf came trodding down the corridor to light the braziers.

"You should be gettin' off to bed, Queen Lucy," said the dwarf, nodding at her. Lucy stood quickly, snapping awake from her doze and hiding yawn. The dwarf smiled, tsking. "An' you too, Your Majesty," she noted, referring to Edmund. "You're no' much older than your sister, now, are ye?" she stated.

Lucy yawned again, sparing a glance at Edmund. He too had begun to doze off. She rubbed her eyes. "Yes.. alright then, Agda.." she stretched and began to trod away, before turning back to Edmund and giving him a hug. "Night, Ed."

"G'night, Lu." He watched as Agda led her away and let out a yawn, making his own way up to his rooms. He needed to bathe, his sword practice had left him weary and feeling grimy. Edmund reached his rooms and stopped in the doorway, admiring them.

His room was adorned with dark, emerald green, silver and black tones. He had a large, oak trunk at the end of his bed- he opened it now, placing his gloves, sword and scabbard and mail shirt inside. He removed his crown and placed it by his bedside, longing to collapse onto his soft, fluffy bed that very moment, but knowing that in his state, it would not be the best idea.

He stopped suddenly, hearing voices outside his door. He watched Susan and Peter walk past, and Peter called back to him, "Night, Edmund!" He waved it off, knowing that they couldn't see him but too tired to care.

Lucy, meanwhile, was cozied up in her bed with a book, a candle lit. After nearly a week of sleeping in her bed, she still could not get over the silky softness of her pyjamas, or the lightness of her pillows and mattress. She felt as though she were sleeping on a very large, very fluffy cloud, and she loved it.

Perhaps, she thought, she was sleeping on a cloud.. she imagined riding on the cloud to a beautifully clear lake, with a castle rising in the distance. Was that Cair Paravel? She was too sleepy to tell, but it somehow looked different. She thought of Mr Tumnus and Susan, and Peter and Edmund all there with her- and there was Aslan, and he was chuckling, watching them all play in the water..

In no time at all, Lucy was asleep and dreaming, a peaceful smile on her face.


	4. II

**You guys, I'm so glad this story is getting reads and favorites, I'm psyched by the reactions so far!**

 **Updated 1/4/16**

Chapter II

Peter was sitting in the library, once again. A map was layed out across the table, held down by a book at each corner. He frowned, running his hand through his hair frustratedly. He inspected the map once again. The boundaries of his kingdom were layed out, and the territories belonging to each of his siblings were clearly marked.

Peter bit his lip, tracing a finger around the markings of a thick forest near the Western Wood- a part of Edmund's realm.

The four had agreed that although they each had their seperate territories, they would share them equally; this included trade materials, resources, and authority. All decisions were to be made with knowledge and approval of at least two of the monarchs, one of who had to be the King or Queen to whom the territory directly affected by the decision belonged to.

Sighing, Peter pushed back his chair, standing and stretching. Inspecting the forest further could wait for later, and besides, he would have to speak to Edmund about it before anything.

He wandered outside with the purpose of visiting Susan in the archery range. He could see Edmund tending to Phillip in the stables as he passed; the horse was as strong as ever, youthful and always ready for a ride.

He gave his brother a small wave, and Edmund returned it. Whistling as he walked, he came upon the range just in time to see Susan fire an arrow at the target. She dropped her bow, watching it hit dead center. Loading up another arrow, she pulled it back, but didn't release. She sighed, releasing the tension in her bow and sliding the arrow back into her quiver.

"Hey Susan."

"Hello Peter.. I'm so restless, I need something to do other than sit around and fire arrows at an easy target," she said, turning to him. "The problem is, I can't seem to find anything to use as a moving target, because a majority of the animals here are Narnians, as are the trees." She lifted her shoulders in defeat.

Peter grinned at her problem and his sister smacked him on the shoulder.

"It's not funny, Peter!" She frowned, thinking. "Well... perhaps I can ask someone to hoist up a few targets with ropes and move them from a distance? But then there's the problem of finding someone who would trust my aim enough to do so.."

Susan went on muttering to herself for a bit until Peter cleared his throat. She looked up. "Oh, sorry Pete. What troubles you?"

"Not troubles, but rather.. intrugues me." He shook his head a bit, still silently laughing at his sister's nature. Peter had noticed that Susan was growing more and more intuitive by the week, and her love of learning more and constant hunger for knowledge was a common topic of discussion among the other castle residents.

"But never mind that, I'll figure it out sooner or later. Fancy going out for a ride?"

Susan's eyes lit up. "Oh, I would love to! There's so much of Narnia I haven't even explored yet, so much to learn! I wonder what sorts of other Narnians we could meet that we haven't already?" She bit her lip, thinking. "Oh, and we can bring Lucy along! She's been bored all week, some fresh air will do her good."

Peter nodded, turning slightly so that the breeze was no longer directed at his face. "That sounds like a plan, then. I'll fetch Edmund and see if he'd like to tag along, if you'll go get Lucy ready?"

Susan nodded and began her way up to the castle, shouldering her bow and quiver. "I'll meet you back at the stables," she called over her shoulder.

Peter waved in reponse and headed back to where he'd seen his brother earlier. He passed a rather large dip in the trail, and not half a year ago he would've kicked at the pebbles around to aim them into it, but now such childness was, in his opinion, beyond him. He was the High King of Narnia, no longer a child, he thought with pride, continuing past the hole in a dignified manner.

Lucy looked up at the book which sat on one of the topmost shelves. It was too high, far beyond her reach. The library shone in the dusty sunlight, and Lucy just loved the smell of the old pages and ink that was present. She smiled to herself, inhaling deeply. After these past few weeks, Lucy could finally say that it smelled like home.

Turning back to the problem at hand, Lucy frowned. She could try to pull the ladder over to the shelf, but that presented another problem of her strength- she doubted she was strong enough to do it alone. She could go find someone taller to reach it for her, but that would take a bit of time and Lucy did not want to waste valuable daydreaming time- or, as she had recently begun to call it, book-living time. For, when she read books and admired the pages of beautiful art, Lucy felt that she could do anything, go anywhere; she didn't just read the stories. She lived them.

Lucy sighed softly, resigning herself to finding another book to read. She looked wistfully up at the book. If only she had some way to reach it herself, but alas.

She turned her attention to a shelf behind her- and then suddenly she felt the sensation of being doused in warmth and heard a loud bang behind her. She yelped and jumped away instinctively, covering her eyes.

When she had controlled her racing heart again, she peeked through her fingers to see what had made the noise. Her breath stopped in her throat. There, lying in front of her was the book. It was bound in leather and had a golden stitched cover, and now that she could see it up close she noticed that there was a lock on it.

She stared at it, wide eyed. Was this her doing? All she had done was wish for a way to get it. Had she done this, or was the book enchanted on its own? She looked at it more closely.

The it had no title that she could see- but wait, there, in the top right corner, were four characters.

"B.M.&S," she read to herself. B.M.&S... she had never heard of such a thing. Lucy supposed that the letters stood for something, but for what, she could not think of.

She traced her fingers over the stitching and down to the lock, which she inspected carefully. There was a keyhole- but then where was the key?

If it was back up on the shelf, then Lucy was out of luck- she had no idea how she had gotten the book down, and the chances of such luck reoccurring were slim, she thought.

The door to the library creaked open, and Lucy hastily held the book behind her back, standing quickly.

"Lucy?" Susan's head poked around the corner of a shelf. "We're going riding, would you like to come with us? It'll be a great opportunity to get out!" She frowned, noticing her younger sister's suspicious stance. "What ever have you got there?"

Lucy replied defensively, "Nothing, it's just a book I was reading. Is Edmund going too?" She carefully slid the book under the cushion behind her and grabbed another in its place.

Susan frowned. "I'd like to see that book, may I?" She held out her hand.

Lucy shrugged and handed her the book she was holding. "There's nothing special about it, but alright."

"Cooking for Beginners," Susan read, looking at her. "Oh, are you interested in learning how to cook?"

Lucy blushed a bit but nodded, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh how wonderful! I can show you some tips when we get back! Of course, I'm not nearly as good as..." Susan trailed off, her eyes misty. "Never mind that. Yes, Ed might be coming with us, do you want to come with?"

"Sure, it sounds like it'll be fun!" Lucy pretended not to notice Susan's slip-up.

"Well, come on then!" Susan took her hand and led her out of the room, and Lucy glanced back at the chair which was hiding the mysterious book. She wasn't quite sure why she'd lied to Susan, or hidden the existance of the book- or even about what had happened to put the book in her posession.

Perhaps it was because for once Lucy had found something exciting and special and didn't have to share it with anyone if she so pleased. She would go back and get the book later, she thought. It wouldn't be going anywhere- then she could think about the strange occurrence.


	5. III

**Guess who's back? I've been fairly busy lately, with another story I'm working on as well as schoolwork and some drama among friends, but I've managed to roll out another chappie for you! ;) I'm not super proud of this one, it seems to paint a different sort of image than the first few, but hey, filler and plot, right? I'll let you get to it, then! ~Originally Uploaded 1/25/16~**

Chapter III

Lucy reached out her arms to Peter, who helped her dismount the horse. They had been riding for at least half of an hour, by her estimate, and she was grateful for the stretch, as unused to horseback as she was. She curtsied to the horse in thanks. "Thank you, Mister..." Lucy trailed off, realising that she did not know the name of her mount.

"Fable, Miss Fable," came the reply, and the horse tossed her mane.

"Oh! Pardon me, Miss! Thank you for the ride." She beamed, watching as Fable inclined her head and galloped away. Peter had wandered over to where Edmund was standing, and Lucy took the moment to drink in the beauty of the forest. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself.

Inhaling deeply, Lucy could smell the sweet scent of flower pollen and dew on the leaves, the dirt and the grass, all blending into one scent which Lucy could only define as heavenly. Lucy felt at home. She opened her eyes slowly, admiring the way the wind gently tossed the wonderfully coloured leaves every which way, noticing how the sunlight streamed beautifully through branches of the trees.

The peacefulness was very calming, a serene scene- although it wasn't completely silent. The sounds of the forest inhabitants going about their daily lives was ever present. She could hear birds chirping to one another, and she imagined that they were a huge family of birds, all making plans to meet up. Leaves and bushes rustled as small animals scurried about their business, and larger animals, some of them Narnians, could be heard communicating and interacting with one another.

Hearing a noise to her left, Lucy turned and caught sight of a faun chasing after a tree nymph a few dozen meters away. The nymph, giggling, turned into a beautiful cherry tree with a 'pop!' and the young faun wasted no time in wrapping his arms around it in a hug, then planting a kiss on its bark.

Lucy giggled to herself at the sight, then went to join her siblings. They had convened at a large tree, and Peter and Susan seemed to be discussing which way to go.

Edmund, bored, looked to be on the verge of wandering off on his own and finding his own way, without his bickering elder siblings.

"No, Su, I think we should go off the trail. What's going to hurt us? No one here wants us any harm."

"Peter, you know that's not true!" Susan frowned, lowering her voice. "There are still followers of the.." she glanced around to be sure that Edmund wasn't paying attention. "...her followers are still around."

"No," insisted Peter stubbornly. "Susan, I will not stand by and let that dictate our lives and actions. This is our Kingdom now, and we have to continue to fight for it!"

"Peter, calm down!" She shushed him, motioning towards where Edmund was standing at a creek-bed.

"I'm right here, you know. I can hear everything you're saying." Edmund mumbled to himself a bit, pulling out his sword and poking at a stick that drifted in the water.

Lucy had joined him, and was eagerly pointing out the fauna and fallen leaves as they floated by.

"Oh, alright," sighed Susan, still reluctant but not in favor of an argument in the middle of the woods.

"We're going this way." Peter patted his unicorn, and started off on foot. Susan rolled her eyes and unslung her bow, following. Lucy grabbed Edmund's hand and tugged him after their brother and sister, looking around at all the flowers they passed along the journey.

Lucy followed, unmindful of the direction in which they were headed and instead focusing her attention on the treasures of the wood, the shapes of the pinecones and the colours of the surrounding foliage. Her feet shuffled the leaves as they walked, her skirts swishing around her ankles.

She walked into Susan and nearly fell down into a riverbank below them. Edmund grabbed her arm to steady her, rolling his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, Lu!" Susan scolded her, then turned away. Lucy noticed where they'd stopped and let out a small gasp of amazement.

"It's..."

"Beautiful." Peter took another step carefully, as though afraid that the sight before them was a fragile mirage that might slip away at any second.

It was beautiful. In front of them, the forest melted into a clearing of bright green grass that seemingly went on forever. In the near distance, the land sloped off somewhat suddenly to a lake, sparkling brilliantly in the dull daylight.

A large, misshapen rock stood its lonesome a few hundred metres from the lake, and some smaller animals had taken dwelling in its eaves for the season.

Lucy approached with Peter, her eyes wide as saucers trying to take in everything before them.

"Wow," Peter breathed out again. Lucy slipped her hand into his, and he glanced down at her with a smile.

"Ed, you've been keeping it from us," he poked teasingly, turning to his younger brother. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Have not, you know as well as I that this is the first any of us have wandered out here!"

"I'm only joking, Ed, I know that."

Susan was scanning the area, seemingly memorizing its features so that they could return without trouble.

"It is beautiful," she agreed, "but I think we had best be going back to the castle now, we're losing daylight and we can come back another day and do some more exploring."

She was right, the sky was dimming and insects could be heard coming out for the evening, and so the four trooped back to where they'd left two of the horses to graze, waiting for their third mount to return from his wandering.

Lucy looked behind her as Peter rode away, imagining. There was something rather special about the place they had discovered, but what she couldn't tell.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist so that she wouldn't fall, and closed her eyes to doze. Lucy's last thought before drifting off was of the book which she had stashed away earlier in the day, and what adventures it could possibly hold for the future.


	6. IV

**It's been awhile, hello! I've been so busy the past few months with finishing up classes and exams, dealing with life, you get the gist. I've not been super well lately, but I finally got some inspiration to write a bit, so here it is! Enjoy. ;)**

 **~CinnamonWhistle~**

 **Originally Published 8/8/16**

Chapter IV

 _Lucy stood in the middle of the wood. The wind rustled the trees about her, but as far as she could tell she was utterly alone. Where had her siblings gone? She took a few steps forward and looked around._

 _"Ed? Pete? Is anyone here? Hello?"_

 _A branch snapped nearby and she spun towards the sound, gripping the dagger at her waist tightly._

 _"Who's there? Susan, is that you?" Perhaps her brothers were playing a joke, trying to scare her. Well, she wouldn't fall for that! She stood smugly and crossed her arms._

 _"You can come out now, I know you're just trying to scare me! It's not going to work."_

 _Lucy saw a flash of movement in the bushes and hesitated. Something was wrong. Maybe they were holding out, trying to freak her out more. But maybe..._

 _A shout cut off her thoughts and Lucy jumped, her eyes widening._

 _"Help!" That was her sister's voice, she had no doubt._

 _"Susan! Where are you? I'm coming, Su!" She ran towards the shouts, jumping over fallen branches and rocks._

 _Lucy emerged from the main treeline, a horrible sight before her._

 _Her sister was clinging to a treebranch, dangling over a river raging a hundred feet below, maybe more. The ground sloped down steeply to meet the banks of the churning white rapids._

 _"Lucy! Help me!" Panic in her eyes, Susan tried to pull herself up more._

 _Lucy didn't know what to do. "Just hang on Susan!" Panicking, she searched around for a vine, a branch, anything she could use._

 _When she couldn't find one, she sobbed in despair._

 _Lucy looked back up towards Susan, and again saw a flash of movement, the same flash of gold she'd seen in the forest. Lucy gasped in suprise, her eyes filling with tears at the same time as she remembered her predicament. There, across the river, stood the great Lion. His eyes shone with kindness and wisdom, his mane almost humming with energy._

 _Lucy called to him._

 _"Aslan, what do I do?!"_

 _"Help her." His deep voice sounded across the riverside._

 _"I can't!" she sobbed, and his eyes seemed to bore into hers._

 _"You can. Save her."_

 _Then he was gone. Lucy felt his absence like an empiness. She was more alone than ever, and she still couldn't do a thing to save her sister. But she would try her best._

 _She started to climb the branch, reaching her hand out to Susan. "Grab my hand!"_

 _Susan let go with one hand and tried to grab at Lucy's. She missed, and as she did so the hand gripping the branch slipped, her momentum ripping it out of her reach- and then she was falling, screaming as she tumbled down._

 _"No! Susan!" Lucy screamed, her eyes streaming with tears, her hand still outstretched and reaching out towards the emptiness._

 _The Lion's voice resounded thunderously as the world around her faded into nothing._

 _"You're the only one who can help her, Lucy. Save her. When the time comes, save her from her fall."_

Someone was shaking her, calling her name.

"Lucy. Lu, wake up." She opened her eyes, frightened. Her sister's face hung over her. She was in her bed in the castle; had it all been a dream, then?

"Susan! Are you okay?"

Her sister looked puzzled. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She frowned, worried now. "Are you?"

"I'm alright. I had a very strange dream, I..." Lucy trailed off, then shook her head. "I suppose they happen to everybody, though."

Susan sat down on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy looked at her, thinking. What had it meant? Aslan had said to help her, to save her from her fall... was it just a dream? Lucy didn't think so. What fall, then? She knew she couldn't just stay by Susan's side at all times, couldn't just say "Stay away from rivers!" and expect her to listen without good explanation, proof. That was how Susan was. Something was coming, Lucy felt it. Something big; and she wasn't sure that it was going to end well.

"Lucy, hello?" Susan snapped her fingers, bringing her back to the present. "I asked if you want to talk about it?"

Lucy shook her head, sitting up and pulling back her bedsheets. "No, it's alright. I'm sure it was just a silly dream. Yes, that's all it was." She nodded thoughtfully, trying to convince herself of the fact.

Susan studied her for a few seconds more, then shook her head. "Alright, if you say so." She stood, pointing towards Lucy's wardrobe. "Mrs. Beaver's cooked up breakfast already, so let's get you dressed and then we'll head downstairs.

Lucy nodded, making her way towards the oaken doors. She smiled at them, a thought suddenly occuring to her. "It's funny, Susan. A wardrobe is how this whole thing began in the first place, remember?"

Her sister's face lit up. "Of course I remember, silly, how could I forget? And Peter and I thought you were crazy when you told us that you'd been in a forest within the wardrobe for hours."

Lucy giggled. "Well I wasn't, I proved it! And now here we are. Aren't you glad I made you all play hide and seek?" She stuck her tongue out.

"And now here we are," Susan agreed. "I'm very glad that you made me 'not boring' anymore." She laughed, hitting Lucy lightly with a pillow.

"Hey!" Lucy gasped and, laughing, grabbed her own pillow to hit her sister back with in retaliation. "You were pretty boring for a while!"

"I was not!"

"Susan was bo-ring, Susan was bo-ring!" Lucy ran around the room, chanting and giggling as Susan chased after her with a pillow. She dove under her bed and stayed there, giggling as Susan attempted to lure her out.

"Luuuucy.. come out, I promise I won't hit you! You need to get dressed though, everyone's waiting for us to start eating!" Lucy didn't answer. There was silence for a few minutes, and she assumed that Susan had given up. Lucy peeked out from under the bed and saw a clear coast. She began to scoot out from her position, grinning.

"HA!"

Lucy shrieked and giggled as Susan smothered her with a blanket from on top of the bed.

"See, I'm not boring, I never was! Surrender!"

Lucy's voice sounded in a muffled shout of "Never!" from the middle of the blanket Susan was rolling her up in.

Lucy giggled again, then conceded, "But you're not boring anymore!"

"Well I suppose that's as good as I'll ever get out of you..." Susan began to unroll the blanket, allowing her sister to crawl out. Lucy grinned, popping up with a quick "But you used to be!", then dashed towards her wardrobe again. Susan rolled her eyes, letting it go.

"Susan! Pick a colour." Lucy grinned, looking back at her.

"Any colour I want?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well then, I think today is a purple sort of day, don't you?"

Lucy grinned, pulling out a practical dress in dark purple and blue. "This one?"

"Perfect, your majesty." Susan grinned, curtsying.

"Why thank you, your majesty," replied Lucy with a grin and curtsy of her own.

She turned to a full length mirror which stood by the wardrobe, holding up the dress. Susan walked over from the bed, carrying Lucy's crown on its little cushion. She held it up with a smile.

"Don't forget this."

"I could never!" joked Lucy, tugging off her night shift and washing with the cloth and water bowl standing ready at her dresser. She pulled on the purple dress, and Susan stood behind her pulling the laces tight.

"There. Now come on, the boys have been waiting for ages already! They've probably eaten your plate, by now." She poked Lucy in the stomach with a laugh.

Lucy rolled her eyes dramatically, carefully placing her crown on her head, then tilting her head at her reflection.

"Alright, let's go!" She turned suddenly and skipped out of the room with Susan in tow, protesting at her little sister's energy.

Lucy's mind briefly wandered to her dream, and she wondered if it could be at all related to the book she'd found- the book which was hidden still in the bottom of her chest, along with her dagger and flask of fireflower juice.

Her thoughts were quickly redirected, though, and she continued to hurry down towards the warm meal which awaited her in the Great Hall.


End file.
